Dale Horvath
"This watch, was given to me by my father. He said, 'I give you this, not to forget time but to remember it.'" ''-Dale Horvath in Episode 2/Bulletshed Dale Evans Horvath is a character based of the character of same name from ''The Walking Dead. ''He carries around a rifle a lot and a pistol on his hip. He is a member of Micheal Black's Resistance and a former of the UNSC. He used to be an engineer and mechanic. He has a bitter rivalry with The Zealot and Jack Vladz.Dale also formed the Resistence group he lastly took in and premoted Micheal to leader.Dale is now 64 yrs old and is able to walk , but not run.He does not look exactly like this picture insted is white and tan , has a gold visor shoulders are sniper ones , and has scout chest and has the rusty wrist. Battle For Life Dale is first seen Sniping on a tower knoking down Elites and Vehicles.Dale is drug by Micheal to a Warthog but heads for his Falcon instead.Dale proceedes to escape with Ryan , Greene , Micheal , and CQB. Quotes ''"If I die in this world, it is fine with me, I've lived my live." "When the world went to shit, I didn't let it take me with it." "I may seem stupid and old, but everyone knows I'm the wisest of this group." "This kid is still alive, he has a live ahead of him, what are you gonna do?Kill him and just party?"(almost crying) "My life is near an end Micheal , and you know it if I die I want Jason to take my place. "I'm all that's human in this group, this group is just damn broken." "All that's left of me is a wounded old man." "Micheal Jack killed him you know i'm right you just don't want to admit it." Relationships Micheal Black Dale's relationship with the Resistance leader is shaky at best. When Dale first met Micheal, he didn't want anything to do with him, then when Oslo 'Koldamee(aka "The Zealot") broke Dale's legs, Micheal not only fought The Zealot off, he also saved Dale's life by carrying him on his back.Almost a month later Dale forms the Resistence and premotes Micheal to leader, then saves Micheal when 5 Elites jumped him, and Micheal finally persuades Dale to let Jack into the group along with a cadet Ryan. On the most part, Dale and Micheal are really good friends. Jason Drakes Dale is a close friend with Drakes he first found Drakes and Jim out in the forest when they where attacked by 2 Minor Elites and a Spec Ops Elite.Dale later saves them and tells them to come to with him. Jim Remeres His friendship is the same as Jason's. Greene Medic Not much of a friendship is known about these two. Ryan Dale teaches Ryan how to be an engineer and fixes Ryan's Warthhog. Anti-Relationships People that dislike , hate , want Dale out of Recreation , or want to kill him. Jack Vlads Jack's hate Dale since the Resistence was formed.Jack has killed alot of past members and Dale knows all of them. Zealot Zealot's always hate Dale since Master Chief's been around back when The Zealot was a Minor and Dale was a Recruit.They both shot at each other hitting each other in the shoulder (left) , but both lived. Ultra Not much is known about the hate between theses two. CHARACTERS Resistence:Dale , Micheal , Alex '', Jack , Ryan , Greene , Jon , Lathe , ''Miller '', ''Dunn '', ''Greg '', Shaun , Isabella , Jessie , ''Hunter '', Chris , ''Mackinn , Unamed spartan 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , Ron , Drill , Ashely , Shawn , Jimmy , Otis , Pilot Recreation:Mate ,'' Cole , Josh , Geoff , ''Kyle , ''Logan Elites:''Wraith driver , Wraith turretman , Minor 1 , Minor 2 , ''The Zealot , The Ultra , Minor 3 , Spec Ops 1 , ''Spec ops 2 , ''Spec ops 3 , Minor 4 , Minor 5 , General , Counciler , Pilot (1-5) , ''Pilot 6 , ''Gaurd Spec Ops' Uncreation:Jim , Jim's passenger , Jim's Turretman '' Decreation:Jason , ''Jason's passenger , Jason's Commander Juan's Group:Juan , Jose , Philleppe , Carlito , Brian Death Squad:General Elite , Hunter 1 , Hunter 2 , Jackle , Piolot Elite Arctic Squad:Minor , General , Ultra , Zealot , Heritic Italics:Dead Killed Victims Alex-he couldn't survive being gutted by an elite. 2 minor elites a sniper elite Spec-Ops elite